primalfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Jennifer Tate
Jennifer es la protagonista de Primal. Creación Jason Riley le dió crédito a Rob Hill por la creación de Jen diciendo que ella fue brillantemente creada por este pero que el equipo de marketing japonés pidió que la modifiquen para la versión japonesa.Jason Riley. Portfolio (versión anterior): Jen for Japan La elección del tipo de personaje se hizo en base a la naturaleza del juego y el desarrollo de su historia.Mark Gibbons. Entrevista - Femme Digitale: Perfecting the Female Form on Your Computer de Michael Burns. HistoriaTraducción. primal.playstation.com Jennifer Tate quedó huérfana cuando era bebé y creció en hogares adoptivos. Durante su juventud su resistencia y confianza en sí misma fueron puestas a prueba muchas veces, pero ha salido adelante gracias a su espíritu indomable, su naturaleza desafiante y sus instintos. Jen ha vivido con su novio, Lewis, por tres años, mientras trabaja de mesera en una cafetería ahorrando para entrar a la universidad. PersonalidadTraducción. primal.playstation.com Jen puede llegar a ser muy escéptica y cínica pero su agudo ingenio sale a relucir incluso cuando está insegura. Apariencia La apariencia de Jen se basa en el estilo underground con toques de moda gótica, rockera y fetishMark Gibbons. Entrevista - Femme Digitale: Perfecting the Female Form on Your Computer de Michael Burns.. Les tomó mucho tiempo a los desarrolladores llegar a la versión final de Jen, lo que resultó en la producción de muchos bocetos por parte de Mark GibbonsChris Sorrell. Primal Developer Diary, con muchas variantes en el estilo del personaje como por ejemplo "Jen Hacker," "Jen Bibliotecaria," "Jen Rockera," etc. Al final fue el estilo de la banda 16Volt lo que les ayudó a decidirse por la versión que conocemosMark Gibbons. Entrevista - Femme Digitale: Perfecting the Female Form on Your Computer de Michael Burns.. El mayor problema radicaba en que la ropa que le quedaba bien en su forma normal se veía mal cuando el personaje se transformaba, además tenían ciertas limitaciones con respecto a los detalles y animaciones, estos aspectos requerían más tiempo del que disponían para que queden bien acabados, por lo que su atuendo es relativamente simple con respecto a detalles pero se mimetiza bien con sus diferentes formas y con los entornos del juego, es un atuendo muy funcional, y su cabello está recogido para facilitar su animación.Texto escrito en base a la información del libro Femme Digitale: Perfecting the Female Form on Your Computer. Además Jen tiene un tatuaje tribal en su espalda que, al igual que el resto de las características del personaje, fue diseñado para ser funcional. Galería Jen_forma_normal.jpg|Jen en su aspecto normal Jen_forma_ferai.jpg|Jen en su forma Ferai Jen_forma_undine.jpg|Jen en su forma Undine Jen_forma_wraith.jpg|Jen en su forma Wraith Jen_forma_djinn.jpg|Jen en su forma Djinn Jen_aristocrata.jpg|Jen disfrazada en aristócrata en Aetha El Tatuaje de Jen Acerca de su tatuaje sólo se menciona que Lewis lo dibujó para Jen poco después de conocerla, diciéndole que se trataba de una "antigua runa de protección." Mark Gibbons, artista conceptual del juego, profundizó un poco más acerca del tatuaje de Jen en una entrevista que le hicieron para el libro Femme Digitale: Perfecting the Female Form on Your Computer: El tatuaje de Jen cumple varias funciones, es parte de su estilo underground pero también sirve como un link=|thumb|250pxmedidor de energía dentro del juego. El símbolo del tatuaje en sí mismo se ha convertido en un ícono significativo de Primal. Aparece arquitectónicamente en los entornos y como un símbolo inmediatamente identificable del juego.Párrafo traducido textualmente de Femme Digitale: Perfecting the Female Form on Your Computer. Chris Sorrell, director creativo de Primal, también ha mencionado que la idea del tatuaje surgió a raíz de la necesidad de eliminar los indicadores de energía típicos de los juegos del género. Y en un sentido estético el tatuaje de Jen fue pensado como una vista interesante para los jugadores, que deberán verle la espalda al personaje durante todo el juego. Primal Developer Diary. HabilidadesDescripciones de los aspectos de Jen (Ferai, Undine, Wraith, Djinn) traducidas de primal.playstation.com Durante el juego Jen descubre que su alma fue alterada cuando era bebé, convirtiéndola en un híbrido humano con poderes demoníacos. Esto le da la habilidad de viajar entre los diferentes reinos de Oblivion y adoptar las características y poderes de las razas de demonios que los habitan. Las formas demoníacas de Jen están basadas en elementos; tierra, aire, fuego y agua, cada una con sus propias habilidades.Computer Games: Text, Narrative and Play de Diane Carr, David Buckingham, Andrew Burn, Gareth Schott: Jen is a quirky, urban girl on a mission and her adeventuring across dimensions is made possible by her ability to shift between demon forms. These demonic forms are based on elements - earth, air, fire and water, and each allows for a particular set of skills. Ferai thumb|left|50px|link=En Solum, Jen se transforma en una guerrera con los rasgos bestiales de la raza de demonios Ferai, con toda la fuerza y resistencia de un animal salvaje. Incluyendo músculos más notorios, cuernos, garras y zarpas dobles de energía. Undine thumb|left|50px|link=En Aquis, Jen es capaz de nadar y respirar a través de branquias al igual que las criaturas acuáticas a su alrededor. En esta forma, Jen puede usar sus poderes Undine para invocar tentáculos eléctricos para herir a potenciales depredadores. Wraith thumb|left|50px|link=En Aetha, Jen adquiere las habilidades para detener el tiempo de los Wraith, permitiéndole moverse rápidamente en el tiempo mientras sus enemigos quedan estáticos. Jen también está armada con un látigo de energía y una daga de esgrima. Djinn thumb|left|50px|link=En Volca, Jen adquiere la forma de un ídolo de bronce, con la piel de metal viviente de los Djinn. Utiliza el fuego como arma en la forma de dos espadas cortas que le permiten realizar ataques rápidos, o de una espada larga de movimientos lentos pero con fuerza devastadora. Apariencia Una vez que establecieron la apariencia de Jen en su forma humana normal, fueron creados los bocetos de sus alter egos demonios. Sin embargo, decidieron que algunos deberían ser atenuados ya que no era atractivos ni femeninos, lo cuál es indeseable en una protagonista mujer. Como resultado, la formas finales de Jen de hecho no son tan monstruosas como se ven en el arte conceptual. Mark Gibbons mencionó que en una escala en la que 0% es Jen en su forma completamente humana y 100% es Jen en su forma completamente híbrida, sus formas demoníacas finales están al 70% de los bocetos iniciales.Mark Gibbons. Entrevista - Femme Digitale: Perfecting the Female Form on Your Computer de Michael Burns. Galería Aspecto Ferai.jpg|Arte conceptual del aspecto Ferai Aspecto Undine.jpg|Arte conceptual del aspecto Undine Aspecto Wraith.jpg|Arte conceptual del aspecto Wraith Aspecto Djinn.jpg|Arte conceptual del aspecto Djinn Armas Casi todas las armas de Jen están hechas de energía que se materializa desde sus brazaletes, en su forma humana se defiende con una daga que le dió el Rey Herne. Los desarrolladores no querían que el personaje tenga que cargar con diferentes armas por lo que la diseñaron de este modo.Mark Gibbons. Entrevista - Femme Digitale: Perfecting the Female Form on Your Computer de Michael Burns.. Versión japonesaKatie Lea. Entrevista - Computer Games: Text, Narrative and Play Luego del lanzamiento europeo, los personajes fueron adaptados para diferentes mercados internacionales. Los productores japoneses, por ejemplo, estaban preocupados de que las formas demoníacas de Jen no fueran atractivas y que el color de sus ojos, sus rasgos fuertes y cabello oscuro la hicieran demasiado ambigua para el mercado japonés. Luego de discutir si Jen deberían ser rediseñada como japonesa o más enfáticamente anglo-europea, la Jen para Japón adquirió: ojos muy azules (y) un cambio en la nariz - en realidad cambios bastantes sutiles. Los cambios a las formas demoníacas son más evidentes; son demonios bastante bonitos y atenuados. Bizarramente, ella ahora tiene sombra de ojos que hace juego dependiendo de cada forma. Así que en forma de demonio de tierra ella lleva puesto un verde glamoroso... (email, Katie Lea) Galería Jen_versión_japonesa.jpg|Jen, versión japonesa Apecto_Ferai_versión_japonesa.jpg|Aspecto Ferai, versión japonesa Aspecto_Undine_version_japonesa.jpg|Aspecto Undine, versión japonesa Aspecto_wraith_version_japonesa.jpg|Aspecto Wraith, versión japonesa Aspecto_djinn_version_japonesa.jpg|Aspecto Djinn, versión japonesa Trivia En la versión española del sitio oficial se refieren a ella como Jennifer Taylorwww.primalgame.com: Jennifer Taylor es una superviviente. y es la única versión del sitio en la que se menciona ese nombre. En algunos reportajes que cubrieron el evento Primal Art se refieren a ella como "Jennifer King que canta en la banda de su novio."PRIMAL SCREEN; Name of this game is now an art form.: The story concerns Jennifer King who sings in a rock band with boyfriend Lewis Sin embargo, cabe aclarar que el nombre de la protagonista es Jennifer Tate, en todos los idiomas. No se sabe de donde salieron las otras variantes de su apellido pero es posible que se trate de versiones tempranas o cambios de último momento. Referencias Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Mortales Categoría:Protagonistas